My favourite songs DM Style
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: These are my favourite songs sung by characters from Despicable Me. Rated T due to bad language in some songs.
1. 10 Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake

Alex Merrywing (OC): This was inspired by Sonic Underground Song Collection by Sonic the Celestial Dragon, but LetYourStoriesOut is using his top-10 favourite songs. He doesn't own any of them. The main singers in this song are Margo and Antonio, though I provide some background vocals. Here, at No. 10, is Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake. Take it, Margo!

* * *

Margo: You were my sun, you were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance, made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

* * *

Margo: You don't have to say, what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance

With you and me

There'll never be

Don't it make you sad about it?

* * *

Antonio: You told me you love me, why did you leave me all alone?

Now you tell me you need me, when you call me on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy

The bridges were burned

Now it's your turn, to cry

Cry me a river, Cry me a river, Cry me a river, Cry me a river.

* * *

Margo: You know that they say some things are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him

And you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

Should've picked honesty

Then you may not have thought it

* * *

Margo: You don't have to say, what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance

With you and me

There'll never be

Don't it make you sad about it?

* * *

Antonio: You told me you love me, why did you leave me all alone?

Now you tell me you need me, when you call me on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy

The bridges were burned, now it's your turn, to cry

Cry me a river, Cry me a river, Cry me a river, Cry me a river.

Oh!

* * *

Alex Merrywing:

The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving.

The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving.

The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving.

The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leaving.

* * *

Margo: You don't have to say, what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance

With you and me

There'll never be

Don't it make you sad about it?

* * *

Antonio:

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river,

Cry me a river.

_The End_

* * *

Margo: Loved it.

Antonio: Love you.

Alex: Hurt her, I'll murder you.

Antonio: How do you two know each other?

Alex: I'm not allowed to answer that. No. 9 will be up soon, everybody.


	2. 9 Get Lucky by Daft Punk

Margo: Just a quick reminder, LetYourStoriesOut does not own the songs that are in this story.

Antonio: He also does not own us or anything related to Despicable Me. And I am sorry to inform you that Alex is not in this song, so he will not be doing any commentary.

* * *

Margo:

Like the legend of the phoenix,

All ends with beginnings.

What keeps the planet spinning,

The force from the beginning.

* * *

Margo:

We've come too far,

To give up who we are,

So let's raise the bar,

And our cups to the stars.

She's up all night to the sun,

I'm up all night to get some,

She's up all night for good fun,

I'm up all night to get lucky,

We're up all night to the sun,

We're up all night to get some,

We're up all night for good fun,

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

* * *

Antonio:

The present has no ribbon.

Your gift keeps on giving.

What is this I'm feeling?

If you want to leave, I'm with it.

* * *

Antonio:

We've come too far,

To give up who we are.

So let's raise the bar,

And our cups to the stars.

She's up all night to the sun,

I'm up all night to get some,

She's up all night for good fun,

I'm up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to the sun,

We're up all night to get some,

We're up all night for good fun,

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

* * *

Margo:

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

The End

* * *

Antonio: That was fun.

Margo: Too right it was. (Phone Rings) It's my dad! Hello dad, I meant to call but...

Gru: I just wanted to congratulate you. You've now done two songs and you might be aiming for... ten, is it?

Margo: Yep. Listen dad, I gotta go.

Gru: Ok, Bye. (Call Ends)

Margo: Alex will be back in the next song. TTFN.


	3. 8 Holy Grail by Jay-Z

Margo: Well, everyone, Alex is back!

Alex: Well, I am in the song.

Margo: You're the main rapper in this story.

Antonio: He's the only rapper in this story.

Alex: ...Here's Holy Grail by Jay-Z!

* * *

Antonio:

You'd take the clothes off my back and I'd let you,

You'd steal the food right out my mouth and I'd watch you eat it.

I still don't know why, why our love is so much, oh.

You curse my name, in spite to put me to shame.

Hang my laundry in the streets, dirty or clean, give it up for fame.

But I still don't know why, why I love it so much.

* * *

Margo:

And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you,

I just can't crack your code.

One day you screaming you love me loud,

The next day you're so cold.

One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care,

You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail.

* * *

Alex:

Gru told me remind you niggas.

Fuck that shit y'all talking 'bout, I'm the nigga.

Caught up in all these lights and cameras,

But look what that shit did to Hammer.

Goddammit it I like it.

Bright lights is enticing but look what it did to Tyson.

All that money in one night, thirty mill for one fight,

But soon as all the money blows, all the pigeons take flight.

Fuck the fame, keep cheating on me, what I do, I took her back.

Fool me twice, that's my bad, I can't even blame her for that.

Enough to make me wanna murder, momma please just get my bail.

I know nobody to blame, Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself.

* * *

Alex and Margo:

And we all just entertainers

And we're stupid and contagious

And we all just entertainers

* * *

Margo: And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you

I just can't crack your code

One day you screaming you love me loud

The next day you're so cold

One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care

You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail

* * *

Alex:

Now I got tattoos on my body, psycho bitches in my lobby

I got haters in the paper, photo shoots with paparazzi

Can't even take my daughter for a walk, see em by the corner store

I feel like I'm cornered off enough is enough, I'm calling this off

Who the fuck I'm kidding though, I'm getting high, sitting low

Sliding by in that big body, curtains all in my window

This fame hurt but this chain works, I think back you asked the same person

If this is all you had to deal with, nigga deal with, this shit ain't work

This light work, camera snapping, my eyes hurt

Niggas dying back where I was birthed, fuck your IRIS and the IRS

Get the hell up off your high horse

You got the shit that niggas die for, dry yours

Why you mad, take the good with the bad

Don't throw the baby out with the bath water

You still alive, still that nigga

Nigga you survived, you still getting bigger nigga

Living the life, Vanilla wafers in a villa

Illest nigga alive, Michael Jackson's Thriller

* * *

Margo:

And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you

I just can't crack your code

One day you screaming you love me loud

The next day you're so cold

One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care

You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail

* * *

Antonio:

You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it

And you take the blade right out my heart, just so you can watch me bleed

And I still don't know why, why I love you so much, yeah

And you play this game in spite to drive me insane

I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name

But I still don't know why, why our love is so much

* * *

Margo:

And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you,

I just can't crack your code.

One day you screaming you love me loud,

The next day you're so cold.

One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care,

You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail.

_The End_

* * *

Antonio: Alex, why were you not here last time?

Alex: I needed to talk to LetYourStroiesOut. He says the next song might not be approved by Margo.

Margo: Why, what song is it?

Alex: Feeling Myself by will. .

Antonio: I can imagine Edith doing that song, but not Margo.

Margo: It's not the type of song I sing. I listen to it, but I wouldn't sing it.

Alex: LetYourStoriesOut understands. That's why he will give us a song that we all like.

All: Goodbye for now!


	4. 7 Lights On by Wiley

Alex: Well, Margo's been grounded by Gru, so she can't be here today. He's found out about Antonio, so Antonio's in hiding. Shame, really. They helped me with this song. We were given this song because it was made by a British artist. LetYourStoriesOut is British, so yeah. At No. 7, this is Lights On by Wiley.

* * *

Margo:

Even though you don't know

Even though you don't know

Even though you don't know my name

Me and you bleed exactly the same

I smile and come across I'll tame

A hundred volts take your life ain't a game

I switch them lights off, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, DJ turn them lights off, yeah

* * *

Alex:

She got a light switched on

My lights switched on

She looking in my eyes like I like this don

I wanna know what side she's from

I see many girls but I like this one

Told me she was a west side lady

Had a few friends but they were all shady

Now she on the solo ting

So nobody can't send her crazy

Too many friends and not enough true friends

Made her wanna go and move to a new ends

I care though, 'cause even if my life gets lonely

It's all good, to keep few friends

We connected I asked her out and then she accepted

I think she gets it

When the end of the night comes

Me and her leave for the exit

* * *

Margo:

Even though you don't know my name

Me and you bleed exactly the same

I smile and come across I'll tame

A hundred volts take your life ain't a game

I switch them lights off (When the end of the night comes)

Yeah, oh, DJ turn them lights off (I like this one)

Yeah

Alex:

Everywhere we go we about to have fun

Take care of me we're gettin' the job done

She keeps my mind calm getting a lot done

I know it's all new but it feels so long

On first sight I wanted to be acquainted

People gonna see us out think that we're dating

And we don't know where we even wanna take it

But we got a good bond and I don't wanna break it

We connected I asked her out and then she accepted

I think she gets it

When the end of the night comes

Me and her leave for the exit

* * *

Margo:

Even though you don't know my name

Me and you bleed exactly the same

I smile and come across I'll tame

A hundred volts take your life ain't a game

I switch them lights off (When the end of the night comes)

Yeah, oh, DJ turn them lights off (I like this one)

Yeah

Antonio:

DJ hit up the switch already

Turn the lights on, Beyonce

We're not quite there but I must say

I like the dimples on that face

Yeah, I like them tats on her rib cage

On, that sexy dress the only part that's revealing yes

That's why I'm respecting her

Rejecting them and selecting her strength

Anywhere we go we're bound to have fun

You take care of me, we're getting the job done

* * *

Margo:

I switch them lights off, yeah, yeah,

Oh, DJ turn them lights off, yeah, yeah,

* * *

Alex:

When the end of the night comes

Me and her leave for the exit

_The End_

* * *

Alex: Antonio is still hiding so he won't be back next episode. Margo however, will be back. TTFN


	5. 6 Bad by Michael Jackson

Alex: Hello, everyone! Margo's back, and Edith's here.

Edith: (Looks around) Who the hell are you talking to?

Margo: He's talking to the readers of this story.

Alex: This is a song by the late King of Pop, Michael Jackson, God rest his soul. We wanted to do Thriller, but we decided that we're Bad.

Margo: Nice joke. Here at No. 6 is Bad by Michael Jackson.

* * *

{Instrument Intro: 17 sceonds}

Alex:

Your butt is mine, Gonna tell you right

Just show your face, In broad daylight

I'm telling you, On how I feel

Gonna hurt your mind, Don't shoot to kill

Come on, Come on

Lay it on me, All right

* * *

Edith:

I'm giving you, on count of 3

To show your stuff, or let it be

I'm telling you

Just watch your mouth

I know your game,

What you're about

* * *

Edith:

Well they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true

But my friend you have seen nothing.

Just wait til I get through

Because I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know it, And the whole world has to

Answer right now

Just to tell you once again:

Who's bad?!

* * *

Alex:

The word is out

You're doing wrong

Gonna lock you up

Before too long

Your lying eyes

Gonna tell you right

So listen up

Don't make a fight

Your talk is cheap

You're not a man

You're throwing stones

To hide your hands

* * *

Well they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true

But my friend you have seen nothing.

Just wait til I get through

Because I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know it, And the whole world has to

Answer right now

Just to tell you once again:

Who's bad?!

We can change the world tomorrow

This could be a better place

If you don't like what I'm saying

Then won't you slap my face?

Because I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know it,

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know it And the whole world has to

Answer right now

Just to tell you once again:

* * *

Edith:

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know I'm bad! I'm bad!

You know it,

You know it,

You know it,

You know it,

And the whole world has to answer right now

Just to tell you once again:

Who's bad?!

_The End_

* * *

Alex: Well this show ain't secret any more as a few minions have found this place. (Looks at Gru's minions, approximately 100 minions)

Gru: Look out below! (Falls on Alex, almost killing him)

Lucy: OH MY GOD! You alright?!

Gru: Fine.

Alex: Hey, fatso! That's the fifth time! I'm gettin' tired of breaking your falls!

Nefario: Hilarious!

Antonio: Too true!

Alex: (After standing up) From now on your falls can be broken by either Grampa or Lazyboots!

Nefario: Grampa?!

Antonio: They're not even boots!

Nefario: They're the most worn-out boots I've ever seen!

Alex: See ya all next time!


	6. 5 Instant Crush by Daft Punk

Alex: First of all, I wish to apologise to Gru, Dr. Nefario and Antonio. My remarks were uncalled for.

Gru: Well, we all blow fuses from time to time.

Margo: LetYourStoriesOut first watched the video for this song on December 18th. He claims he almost cried when watching it and he just had to have us cover it. This is Instant Crush by Daft Punk. LetYourStoriesOut does not this song, nor does he own any of the songs used in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

[_Instrument Intro: 27 seconds_]

Margo:  
I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regret  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need because it's all we can take

One thing I never see the same way around  
I don't believe it and it slips on the ground  
I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"  
But no one gives us any time anymore

You used me once, you fled, looking, it was dark  
You made an offer for it, then you ran off  
I got this picture of us kids in my head  
And all I hear is the last thing that you said

"I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

* * *

Edith:  
And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend

Some more again

* * *

Margo:  
It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
He thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
The summer memory that just never dies  
We worked too long and hard to give it no time  
He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies  
Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise  
He runs the scissors at the seam in the wall  
He cannot break it down or else he would fall  
One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold  
Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore

[Guitar Performance: 20 seconds]

* * *

Margo: "I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

* * *

Edith:  
And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door...

Margo: I don't understand, don't get upset  
I'm not with you  
We're swimming around,  
It's all I do, when I'm with you

Edith  
And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

[Instrument Outro: 40 Seconds]

_The End_

* * *

Alex: The next song will be special. Enough said. Au Revior!


	7. 4 Just A Cloud Away by Pharrell

Margo: Alex said this song would be special. It is for me and Antonio. It's the song that was dubbed into the movie scene where I met him.

Antonio: It wasn't dubbed in. It was playing throughout the speakers in the mall.

Margo: Was it? Oh well. This is Just A Cloud Away by Pharrell Williams. Here at No. 4.

* * *

Margo:  
This rainy day is temporary  
The contrast is why we got him  
Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way  
Way way way way way way (hey baby!)

* * *

Antonio:  
So What you blown a fuse (you blown a fuse)  
Well that happens to us all (that happens to us all)When I come with great news (I come with great news)  
The day could change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)

We all, of course, been there before  
Been there cryin, fightin  
But all that good energy be your strong  
Won't get away way way way

* * *

Margo:  
This rainy day is temporary  
The contrast is why we got him  
Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way  
Way way way way way way (hey baby!)

* * *

Antonio:  
Well today the rock star (today the rock star)  
Feels like singing the blues  
(Feels like singing the blues)  
Don't abandon that song  
(Don't abandon that song)  
'Cause the view could change (change) change (change) change (Change) change (change)

We all, of course, been there before  
Been there cryin, fightin  
But our gravity doesnt need the earth  
Slow balling change (change) change (change) change (change) change (change)

* * *

Margo:  
This rainy day is temporary  
The contrast is why we got him  
Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way  
Way way way way way way (hey baby!)

* * *

Margo:  
Everything is simply told  
What goes around us come back around baby  
Everything boomerangs  
What goes  
Up must come down  
Love is won when its close  
Humility will keep your feet on the ground  
So do your thing through the rain  
If you understand, wont you sing with me now?

* * *

Margo:  
This rainy day is temporary  
The contrast is why we got him  
Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way  
Way way way way way way

This rainy day is temporary  
The contrast is why we got him  
Cause sunshine due is just a cloud away way way way way way  
Way way way way way way

_The End_

Alex: Hello, readers. Margo's backstage so I've stepped in to do commentary.

Kevin the Minion: (_Minion Language_)

Alex: I haven't got spare overalls.

Kevin: (_Angry Minion Language_)

Alex: I can't help it if you've shit your pants.

Various Minions: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex: Goodbye.


	8. 3 Heart Of A Warrior by Dizzee Rascal

Margo: Alex and Antonio have gone to find out the final two songs on our countdown, so it's just me today. Not much to say. We're giving the Bronze to Dizzee Rascal's Heart Of A Warrior. Enjoy.

* * *

Margo:  
I will fight til I take my last breath  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I've been down, I've been out and I bled  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I'll never back down

* * *

Alex:  
Born fearless, leavin when it's delirious  
Superstar and super serious  
Tryin the game like I was born gearless  
People die, I got the beat to live appearless  
Still I know that they still hear us  
Only rap, we make an appearance  
So I'm just shot, nothing I remain tearless cause I'm callous  
Doing it for the man, them and no boogies and the new eras  
Young rocker, my big heart told me my feelings  
You with the huff and puffin  
Like ready for back I get stuck here  
Ya'll just doing a lot of talkin  
And I'm just doing a lot of trottin  
Are you sick or something?  
Are you sick or something?  
You should think about it  
Hit you with that nun chuck,  
I Bruce Lee your fly kick  
Jump up and Tom pop and I've got something  
Nigga they comin hard for they food  
Don't wanna see me switch and lose my cool  
'Cause I be up with that fool, hard but you have to smooth, I be actin a fool  
I be actin a fool... I be actin a fool... I be actin a fool... I be actin a fool...

* * *

Margo:  
I will fight til I take my last breath  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I've been down, I've been out and I bled  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I'll never back down

* * *

Alex:  
When the bumper clean shake the earth right underneath  
Pick up the devil sides and let them call me thunder feet  
If you want a war I'm not the one to meet, I'm not sure I'm the sweet  
I'm like a tropic in the summer, come with heat  
Not to blow my old broads but I'm having a blast  
Spendin my paper fast  
Think I'm movin around, start havin a laugh  
Competition's lookin over bars and I'm last nice  
Be fragile, reppin the underclass  
Miss me with your problems cause I can't be yours  
Who Jeremy call, I look at the wall  
You star, we size em all  
You like to profile, you just a child that's in denial  
Now you're on trial  
You should bring the mind with me while we're flexin  
Good with nothing but a swagger and the crooked fall  
Hentai but never get rinced out cause I stay fresh out  
No doubt, don't say no  
I'm giving a proper, keep a pitch out  
I'm sittin here, I don't think about her  
I'm black tie, I'm tweeted up  
It's amazing what you can when you put your finger up

* * *

Margo:  
I will fight til I take my last breath  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I've been down, I've been out and I bled  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I'll never back down

* * *

Margo:  
Now now I was way through the fire  
Yea yea I got the eye of the tiger  
Don't tell me, what's 'cause something else  
God knows that I put in the hours  
I can't lose now, I got the power  
We at the top blowin smoke in the sky  
But I'm a take it just a little bit higher

I will fight til I take my last breath  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I've been down, I've been out and I bled  
I got the heart of a warrior  
The heart of a warrior  
I'll never back down

_The End_

* * *

Margo: We're nearing No. 1 on our countdown. No one knows what it will be. Let's see what's at No. 2 next chapter. Should be up soon. Till then, goodbye!


	9. 2 Love The Way You Lie by Eminem

Margo: Well here's No. 2 in our countdown. It is... Love The Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna.

Alex: LetYourStoriesOut does not own this song. Let's get to it.

* * *

Margo:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

* * *

Alex:  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off a love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you!"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

* * *

Margo:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

* * *

Edith:  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

* * *

Margo:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

* * *

Alex:  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There will be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

* * *

Margo:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_The End_

* * *

Margo: It's getting too tense for me!

Alex: Well, we give Love The Way You Lie the silver medal. Now a quick announcement: LetYourStoriesOut has recieved a song request. He would like to tell people that this story is not open to requests, but he may make another story that is. He apologises to the person who requested the song. Now, the next chapter is his favourite song. So, TTFN.


	10. 1 My favourite song

Alex: Here we are. Here's a shock: The gold medal goes to... Eminem and Rihanna! Yes they got the silver with Love The Way You Lie, but they have gold with The Monster. LetYourStoriesOut chose this, not me. Here we go!

* * *

Margo:  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

* * *

Edith:  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used me  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm

* * *

Margo:  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

* * *

Alex:  
No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
It's no wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders)  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

* * *

Margo:  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

* * *

Alex:  
Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MCs, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

* * *

Margo:  
I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

* * *

_The End_

Alex: Well there we go! Eminem and Rihanna take the silver AND gold medals. A second story will be made with 20 songs requested by you, the readers. I might not be in the story so I must say everybody. Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
